


Зловредные юдишки

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Воспоминания Большого Босса





	Зловредные юдишки

Ты чего тут крутишься, тупой гретчин, а? Чего крутишься? А ну, пошел вон отсюда! Вот я тебе сейчас как врежу, и еще перепилю на хер рубилой, чтобы не крутился! Пошел, говорю, со своим «звиняйте»! Чего? Чего, я сказал? Какой я тебе босс? Во, «Звиняйте, Большой Босс», — это уже получше. Я — Большой Босс! Я самый крутой на этой вонючей планетке! Здесь я — главный, здесь я — голос Горки и Морки! Если кому не хватает тумаков, я добавлю!  
Не, надо новый Вааагх! объявлять, а то эти долбалёбы или эти, как у юдишек… о! свинолюбы! Так вот, они совсем распустятся. Гады. Еще чючю-ють, саменькую капочку бы вырастить; споры тут везде рассыпались, когда наших перепилили те большие зловредные юдишки, засуха закончилась, так что пусть еще вырастут — и будем делать Вааагх!, чтобы они не делали своему Большому Боссу такие нервы, как сегодня.  
Эй, ты, как там тебя! Вот же тупой гретчин… Грызозуб? Видишь, у меня самая лучшая память, я Большой Босс, я помню даже, как зовут такое ничтожество, как ты! Тупой гретчин, но хороший мек, самый лучший, у Большого Босса все самое лучшее. Ты тоже хочешь резать юдишек? А топталку ты починил, а? Все две? А мою юбимую баивую фуру? И смотри, чтобы спереди была рожа пострашней, а взаде — жопа, как у тех больших юдишек, пусть они скрипят зубами от злости.  
Когда мы тут делали предыдущий Вааагх!, все было так хорошо, как и должно быть у меня, Большого Босса, командира Жирных Кусалок. Правда, тут нашлись тупые, еще тупее тебя. Представляешь, они похватали рубилы и начали кромсать захваченных юдишек на мясо! И жрать, нет, ну ты подумай, это ж ни в какова касмичцкого скитальца не влазит! Канешна, у них губа не дура, у этих тупых орков… Юдишки — это сладкое мясо, такое сочное, такое мя-яконькое, и остренькое, даже приправ нинада. Ммм, Большой Босс тоже выжрал парочку, но сейчас мы не про эта. Так, ты давай, чини-починяй, пака я тут треплюся! Я Большой Босс, мне можно, а ты работай. Ну, эта, и кости у них тоже ничего — разгрызать легко, мозг оттудова доставать тоже. Вкуснятинка!  
Но Большой Босс всегда был умнее других. Он понял, что юдишки годятся как рыба, во, выкуси? Не, не рыба… о! рабы! Мы их лупили палками, чтобы они на нас работали. Ох, и пахали! Что я скажу, всегда делали. Мы на радостях даже гретчинов вроде тебя перерубили, потому как на хрена нам гретчины? Вас кормить надо. А эти пашут, пока не сдохнут…  
И все у нас было зашибись, пока не сел тут… а, бля, на хрена мне помнить еще их консервную банку! Банки эти у юдишек тоже зашибись, мы много выжрали… так, о чем это я? В общем, Грызозуб, увидишь тут такой желтый кружок, а в нем волчью башку — сразу ко мне! Ну, тупой, ну, тупой… оно все должно быть на корабле нарисовано. И на наплечниках. Если увидишь здоровых козлов в серо-голубом, с волчьими хвостами и с этим кружком, так и знай: это самые большие и зловредные юдишки во всем Космосе. Мы ж только заскучать успели! Мы ж только юдишек начали резать и кишки им выпускать, они так смешно дергались! Только лут собрали… А эти сволочи, они как вылезут, как заорут: «Фенрис Хьолда!» — и на нас!  
Ну, кто так воюет? Чего? Мы? Во тупой, это мы так воюем, а юдишкам не положено. А они — они как мы, только хуже, во много раз хуже. Наши Маньяки скорости уселись на баивые фуры и помчались на них — а наперерез им выскочили ихние… стой… вот блядь… «Ленд…» — в общем, ну их на хуй, «Лендрейдеры», вот! Передний как в нашу фуру врежется! Что это была за фура, Грызозуб, это была всем фурам фура, называлась «Костедробилка». А они ее своими «Лендрейдерами» прям раздавили…  
Мы на них полетели на истрибилах-бомбилах. И что ж ты думаешь, Грызозуб? У них были такие же, только «Лендспидеры»!  
И нам это надоело. Мы помчались на них с рубилами и пулялами. Тут-то мы с ними могли потягаться. Твоему Большому Боссу было весело, как никогда, Большой Босс так возбудился, что не мог устоять спокойно! Большой Босс нашел босса юдишек! Он был такой большой, такой здоровый, такой, сука, аппетитный, что вот прям щас хотелось вскрыть его панцирь и выковырять оттуда его упругое сочное мясо! Видел бы ты, как он дрался! Эх, не те нынче времена… Махнул топором — бац, и троих наших нет! Махнул еще раз — бац, и двоих нет! А потом он сошелся с моим помощником Дыроглазом. Я бы его сам убил, этого Дыроглаза, за то, что отбил у меня такого сладкого большого юдишку. Ну, думаю, не драться мне с ним сегодня… Никто не мог одолеть Дыроглаза. Он уже укокошил с пяток юдишек с волком на наплечнике, чтоб им подохнуть сорок тысяч раз! Кстати, задание тебе, Грызозуб, придумай сорок тысяч способов их угрохать, чтобы не повторяться… И что ты думаешь? Мой юдишка его ухлопал! Вот так и ухлопал — вспорол ему брюхо своей пилилой, а пулялой разнес в это время черепушку!  
В общем, они нас того… и лут у нас собрали, сволочи. Дурак, тупица, гретчин безмозглый, это называется «стра-та-те-гия», ну как-то так, в общем, ретирада это, а не поражение. И с тех пор нас мало для Вааагх!  
Но скоро подрастут новые орки, и ты увидишь, какой мы новый Вааагх! забабахаем. Большой Босс обязательно найдет того юдишку и разломает его панцирь. Потому что для настоящего орка клевый противник лучше самого лучшего лута!


End file.
